


Blue Phone Box

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Meeting Mr. Right [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Blue Phone Box

It had been a few days since Jack appeared in their bunker, and he was as actually growing on them. More Sam than Dean. At night they’d sit around playing poker and drinking beer, which helped a great deal.

Dean jerked awake hearing a strange noise from elsewhere in the bunker. Grabbing his gun, he got out of bed and quietly moved towards his door. As he looked out, he saw Sam doing the same. Dean motioned for them to move towards the sound. It was suddenly quiet, followed by voice. “Well, they say that knowledge _is_ power.” A male’s voice spoke up, making the boys look at each other, confused.

“Let’s just find Jack and get back.” A female replied.

The two of them came out, guns raised. “Who the hell are _you_?” Dean growled. “And how the hell did you get in here.”

Sam’s eyes went wide. “Uh, Dean.” He nudged his brother. “Blue phone box.” He motioned towards the box behind the intruders. 

The man was dressed like Cas, just like Jack had said, and was with a blonde. “Are you…the _Doctor_?” Dean asked, not lowering his gun.

“That’d be me.” He grinned. “And this is Rose Tyler. And you are…?”

“I’m Dean, this is my brother, Sam.”

Rose bit her lip and waved. “’ _Ello_.” She said nicely.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow at her. “We’re looking for a man…Captain Jack Harkness. Dark hair, dashing smil-”

“Hits on everything that moves?” Sam finished.

Rose laughed. “That’d be him.”

“Thank _God_.” Dean groaned, lowering his weapon finally. “Sam, you can go get him.”

Sam looked at his brother as he slipped his gun in the back of his jeans. “Why me?”

“He has a _thing_ for brunettes.” Dean crossed his arms and shrugged.

“You were the one he hit on first.”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Dean suggested.

Sam grinned. “I’ve got a better idea.”

* * *

Jack was sleeping in nothing but his boxers when Crowley walked in his room, one of his hands in his pockets. “Jack!” He barked, making Jack jump. “Your ride’s here.”

“Why’re you here?” He asked, yawning, as he sat up.

“ _Apparently_ , the wonder twins out there couldn’t agree who was to wake you. They summoned me, as I’m the only one who isn’t bothered by your constant flirtations. Get dressed, head to the library.”

Once he was alone, he quickly dressed and pulled his shoes on. Leaving his suspenders hanging, he grabbed his coat and made his way to where everyone was. He chuckled as Rose and Dean seemed to have hit it off, and the Doctor was being fascinated by something that Sam was saying.

“Are we sticking around?” He smirked.

“Jack!” Rose grinned, running over and giving him a hug. “What the hell?” She pulled away and slapped his arm. “We were in the right spot and the right time, you were no where to be seen.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, this thing has been acting up again.” He shrugged.

* * *

“Alright, we’ll be off.” The Doctor announced later that day.

Sam waved, smiling. “If you decide to drop in for a visit, just _call_ first.” He chuckled.

The Doctor smirked. “Oh, I’ll be back.”

“There’s one thing I need to do before we leave.” Jack handed rose his coat before walking over to where Crowley was standing. The King raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what was going on. Jack put his hands on his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. Sam and Dean stared, eyes wide. Neither the Doctor, or Rose, were bothered.

The shocker was that Crowley kissed back. They pulled apart and Jack smirked. “I like you.” He chuckled. “I’ll be back.” He winked and walked past the boys, amused by the looks on their faces.


End file.
